Mumia
left Mumia (ang. Mummy) – rasa pojawiająca się w dodatku The Sims 3: Wymarzone podróże oraz The Sims: Abrakadabra. Opis Mumie zwykle kojarzą nam się głównie z Egiptem, ale The Sims 3 nie trzyma się tej zasady. Możemy je spotkać zarówno w Al Simharze jak i Shang Simla. Istnieje też możliwość przywołania mumii do naszego domu za pomocą sarkofagu, którego można nabyć tylko przez wpisanie kodu buydebug on. Jest ona zawsze w wieku emeryta. Sim przemieniający się w mumię sam, zachowuje swój obecny wiek. Mocne strony mumii Mumie to stworzenia o wielu zaletach. Żyją dłużej niż Simowie i są od nich silniejsze. Potrafią pokonać niedźwiedzia w katakumbach oraz często wygrywają bójki, w które się wdadzą. Na dodatek, dzięki ukrytej cesze mumii, nie musi ona zaspokajać takich potrzeb jak pęcherz i energia (kiedy najedzie się na pasek którejś z tych potrzeb, pojawi się wiadomość, że mumie nie muszą zaspokajać tej potrzeby). To jednak nie wszystko. Mumia posiada wrodzoną odporność na elektryczność. Oznacza to, że gdy wpadnie w pułapkę elektryczną, nie zrobi ona jej krzywdy. Słabe strony mumii W kwestii poruszania się, mumię można porównać do zombie. Są one bardzo powolne i często zanim dogonią Sima, ten dawno wyjdzie z grobowca. Powoduje to też liczne spóźnienia do pracy. Kolejną przeszkodą w życiu mumii jest ogień. Unikają go jak... ognia. Natychmiast gaszą palące się kominki w domach. Gdy mumia zacznie płonąć, od razu biegnie do źródła wody. Tak więc wadą numer trzy jest ochlapywanie całego mieszkania wodą z nasiąkniętych bandaży. Przemiana w mumię Sposób 1 thumb Aby stać się mumią należy spać w Przeklętym Sarkofagu Królów, znalezionym w grobowcach. Powinno się to zrobić trzy razy. Za pierwszym razem gdy Sim wyśpi się, otrzyma tylko tajemnicze moce sarkofagu. Jednak po powtórzeniu czynności wyjdzie jako mumia. Jeżeli jednak Sim ma pasek energii na czerwonym, to może wyjść już za pierwszym razem. Sarkofag może być kupiony przez kod buyDebug on. Sposób 2 Po wpisaniu kolejno TestingCheatsEnabled true i Buydebug on w zakładce z podziałem na typ obiektów pojawi się kontrola błędów. W niej znajdziemy pożądany sarkofag. Następnie stosujemy się do punktu pierwszego. Sposób 3 Podczas retrospekcji grobowca, dajmy się złapać dla mumii. Jeżeli rzuci na nas klątwę, wystarczy przespać się w Przeklętym Sarkofagu Królów i jesteśmy jedną z nich. Sposób 4 Wraz z dodatkiem The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata dochodzi specjalny eliksir, dzięki któremu możliwa jest przemiana w mumię. Nazywa się on Butelkowana Klątwa Mumii. Eliksir można użyć na sobie lub na innym Simie, przmieniając go natychmiastowo w opisywane stworzenie. Duch Duch także może zostać mumią. Niestety, utraci swoją odporność na ogień, jednak nie straci nieśmiertelności. Powrót do ciała Sima Sposób 1 Do tej czynności potrzebny jest całkiem inny sarkofag, mianowicie Błogosławiony Sarkofag Królów. Powinno się w nim spać przez kilka dni. Można też otrzymać pocałunek od kobry, a wtedy wystarczy krótki sen w sarkofagu. Sposób 2 Za pomocą wcześniej podanych kodów, istnieje możliwość zakupu poszukiwanego sarkofagu bez długich poszukiwań. Śpimy w nim parę dni i stajemy się Simem. Sposób 3 Gdy jesteśmy w Al Simharze, musimy wejść na drugie piętro Sfinksa. Tam znajdziemy posąg Spokoju Duszy, przy którym medytujemy przez kilka godzin. Po odbytej czynności nasza mumia staje się znów zwykłym Simem. Przywołanie mumii Jeśli pragniesz dołączyć do swojej rodziny tą istotę, musisz znaleźć pięć glinianych słojów (Zmumifikowany Gliniany Słój, Gliniany Słój Małego Faraona, Gliniany Słój Orła, Gliniany Słój Kota i jeszcze jeden) i zdobyć (lub przyjść)dowolny sarkofag. Następnie Simem mającym wszystkie Słoje w wyposażeniu użyć interakcji na sarkofagu: Wezwij Mumię. Chociaż tracimy uzbierane słoje, to zyskujemy nowego członka rodziny. Walka w grobowcu Mumia zechce podjąć walkę z naszym Simem, jeżeli ten podejdzie za blisko sarkofagu lub zacznie zabierać skarby. Jeśli mumia wygra bijatykę, może rzucić klątwę, jednak nie zawsze to robi. Aby uniknąć walki, można po prostu wyjść z pomieszczenia i zamknąć za sobą drzwi tak, by mumia nie miała wyjścia. Równie dobrze jest znać tajniki Sim Fu. Klątwa thumb|160px Mumia może nałożyć śmiertelną klątwę po wygranej bójce. Duch Sima zmarłego od klątwy będzie koloru piaskowego z efektem burzy piaskowej wewnątrz niego. Aby zdjąć klątwę mumii należy otrzymać pocałunek od kobry, znajdującej się w koszu zaklinacza węży. Można też znaleźć kamień spokoju duszy lub wybrać się na drugie piętro Sfinksa. Stoi tam posąg spokoju duszy, przed którym należy medytować. Istnieje też łatwiejszy sposób, mianowicie sen w Błogosławionym Sarkofagu Królów. Jeżeli Sim nie zdązy zrobić żadnej z tej rzeczy w określonym czasie, umrze. Ciekawostki * Jeżeli Sim przywróci do życia ducha osoby zmarłej z powodu klątwy, jedna z jej cech zostanie zastąpiona cechą Zły. * Można odwrócić uwagę mumii za pomocą przekąsek, które są do kupienia u specjalnego kupca w Egipcie. * Mumia nie zawsze nakłada na nas klątwy. Czasami przejdzie obok i nawet nas nie zauważy. Wtedy trzeba brać nogi za pas, zanim zorientuje się, że znajdujemy się w pobliżu. * Mumia nie może mieć dzieci. * Czasami wampir chce pobić mumię, nawet jeśli nie znajduje się on w Egipcie. Galeria Tomb.JPG Treasure.JPG Mummy.jpg TS3MummyWalk.jpg Screenshot 34.jpg Mummy Coming Out.jpg Screenshot-998.jpg Dong Huo.gif Mummy 2.JPG Mummy.gif Mumia w TS3.jpg Mummy 122.jpg Sims3worldadventures2-1-.jpg The last few hours.jpg Plik:MumiaWychodzizGrobu.jpg mm - Kopia.jpg m.jpg en:Mummy es:Momia fr:Momie ru:Мумия Kategoria:The Sims 3 Wymarzone podróże Kategoria:Rasy w The Sims 3